tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Web Site Links
Listing for any webs sites that have a relevance to the Collecting of Tractors and Construction Plant. (please separate commercial and Non-commercial organizations listings). Research Sources # Wikipeadia The Free Encyclopiadia; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page #Wikipeadia Tractors section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tractors #Wikipedia Excavators section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excavators #Wikipedia Steam section; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steam_engines # Access to Archives electronic catalog has links to "The Museum of Rural Life" (MERL) project "Heavy Metal" to catalogue several major manufactures donated Archives. They have Heritage Lottery funding to assist in the task. http://www.a2a.org.uk/ Non-Commercial organizations (Clubs) #The Vintage Excavator Trust (VET); http://www.modelexcavatorcompany.co.uk/vintage_excavator_trust.htm #The Road Roller Association (RRA); http://www.r-r-a.org.uk/ #The National Vintage Tractor & Engines Club (NVTEC); http://www.nvtec.co.uk/ #The National Traction Engine Trust (NTET); http://www.ntet.co.uk/ #The Lincolnshire Vintage Vehicle Society, http://www.lvvs.org.uk/ Enthusiasts Web Sites * Peter & Rita Forbes' Engine Webpages * Big Als Truck stop - Truck photo's and info. * Fens vintage - Tractors, Engines, Shows and collections articles. * Bristol tractor registers * Heritage Photos Steam, tractors, buses, commercial vehicles, trains, waterways photos. * Cranes.etc Excellent galley of photos of model and real cranes, and scale model reviews. * Crane List List of crane models and makes * Resister of steam shovels Good photos (Mainly USA based) * Wagonpics.com Photos of Mainly Tippers but has Heavy Haulage section & massive link list to other truck photo sites * Oilyhands.co.uk Towed / Micro digger pictures and info site * Vintage Commercials Big collection of Commercial vehicle photos * Albion trust Albion vehicle tuste site * Denis Childs Potos of South African ultra Heavy Haulage units in action, and new Nicholas machines. * Classic Machinery Network Loads of Plant and Truck photos of Old and modern Kit + discussions about machinery. * RAF Airfield Construction Branch History Reminiscences by Ex RAF plant operators and photos of plant. * International Drott Club Site about collecting IH Drott's. Excellent photos of Drotts * Traction Time The Traction Time site features traction engine photos & info * Smoke stak - The Antique engine site (forum) lots of useful info, photos and links. * Tracktor Lexicon Wikibooks - German Wikibooks site (in German) of tractor data * Vintage Tractor Engineer - Technical info and Forum Commercial organizations ( Dealers, Manufactures, Retailers, Suppliers, Publishers etc.) *http://SED.CO.UK *Lincoln Diesels Web Site - Supplier of engine parts & servicing *Kelsey Publishing ( Publishers of several Tractors, Plant and Heritage interest Magazines) *Official Roadless Parts supplier (John Bownes Ltd) *Preston Services Traction Engine dealers and parts suppliers. *Brookfield tractors *Manualfinder.CO.UK * The Old Machinery Magazine Australian publication for collectors of old machinery *Tractor manuals mainly UK machines. *Vintageworld.co.uk Vintage vehicles & machinery For Sale (Private Free ads + Commercial ads) Forums Any Forum relevant to Tractors, Plant, Steam, Vintage Engines & Vehicle Preservation in UK is OK - if your sites listed below please reciprocate by adding a link to us on your sites links page. *'Note': Any considered SPAM will be Removed. (Bulk adding to multiple pages IS considered spamming) *Vintage Tractor Engineer Vintage Tractor Forum *Classic machinery network Forum for fans of all types of plant and heavy haulage. Some great photos of old and new stuff with some Video links to machines in trouble or at work. * Heavy haulage blog Great photos of heavy hauliers in action. * Digger Blog spot * FarmPhoto Forum - Farming related photo site * The British Construction Equipment Forum (new December 2009) * Lifting-World UK Crane drivers Forum - Some good crane related photos * Forum for Demolition industry - Linked to Demolition News website ( A new forum Dec 2009) American Forums list from Classic machinery Net * Heavy Equipment Forum * Pushpull scraper operators * Red power magazine Forum * IB Dozing discussion's forum * http://www.equipmentimages.net/ collection of Equipment Images * Construction centric forum * SoCal Earthmovers.Com * spyderhousesolutions.ca Forum * Californian dozer operators Group * monster toys blogspot.Com Big boy toys * Stripmine.org Mining related site * http://tournanet.com/ Tournanet Online Sales & Free Ads Note: Listing of any site is not an endosement. Buyer beware applies as with any sales online or off. *Tractors and Plant ads for machines for sale. *Tractor trader UK tractors for sale Parts Data *Lucas Electrical catalouge lists parts for older machines Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Lists Category:Web Sites